20 Truths
by mayo prince
Summary: 20 'fakta' tentang para pairing di Naruto. Chapter 7: Minato Kushina
1. Shikamaru & Temari

'20 Truths'

Chapter 1: Shikamaru & Temari

Disc: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Temari tidak pernah bilang keras-keras, tapi sampai sekarang, imej Shikamaru di hadapannya adalah nanas.

Temari memang merepotkan, pikir Shikamaru, tapi setelah dapat ciuman dari yang bersangkutan..well, it's worth of it…

Sejak hari pertama mereka menikah, Shikamaru dan Temari sering berdebat, seperti apa gaya rambut anak mereka nanti?

Hari pertama Shikamaru mengencani Temari, dia malah berakhir di bawah perawatan intensif Tsunade karena menjadi korban Sabaku Shoushounya Gaara.

Menurut Tsunade, Shikamaru adalah korban pertama yg keluar hidup-hidup dari jurusnya Gaara itu.

Temari sering mengeluhkan ke-"cengeng"-an Shikamaru, padahal ketika Shikamaru pulang dari misi, berlumuran darah dan penuh luka, Temari menangis tersedu-sedu.

Cara melamar Shikamaru sangat tidak romantis, berbeda dengan yang dibayangkan Temari ketika dia masih kecil.

Shikamaru melamar Temari ketika mereka bertemu di depan pintu gerbang Konoha untuk ke-23 kalinya. Dengan mulut bau rokok, gaya malas seakan dia melamar gerbang, bukan Temari.

Toh, Temari tetap menerimanya.

Saat menonton Kouhaku Uta Gassen bersama-sama, Shikamaru terselip lidah dengan mengatakan bahwa Hikki sangat manis. Dia berakhir tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Sehari setelah pertempuran mereka di ujian Chuunin pertama, Shikamaru mentraktir Temari makan siang. Entah kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu hal ini.

Chouji adalah orang pertama yang tahu ketika Shikamaru mulai kencan dengan Temari.

Yoshino selalu memperhatikan diam-diam, dan selalu heran, kenapa hubungan anaknya sangat mirip dengan hubungannya dengan suaminya dulu.

Anak pertama mereka sangat jenius, apalagi dalam bermain shogi. Untuk pertama kalinya Asuma sangat bersyukur dia sudah berada di surga.

Semua orang di sekitar Shikamaru membenci bau rokok dan selalu menyuruhnya berhenti. Temari adalah orang pertama yg tidak pernah komplain soal kebiasaan baru Shikamaru.

Hal itulah yang membuat Shikamaru tambah yakin untuk melamarnya.

Temari selalu menekankan dalam hati bahwa dia tidak akan menikahi lelaki yang lebih muda.

Sekarang dia malah mendapati dirinya menikahi lelaki yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya.

Beberapa hari sebelum menikah, mereka bertengkar hebat soal kewarga'desa'an mereka.

But Gaara saves the day. Dengan bijaknya, dia mengijinkan sang kakak untuk tinggal di Konoha saja. (Meski dia harus membungkam Kankurou terlebih dahulu)

Chapter dua tentang Neji & Tenten. Jadi kalau kamu fans berat, jangan lewatkan! Ermmm, dan 20 Truths ini gak bakal karakter Naruto doang, tapi juga pairing dari anime lain yg aku suka..Hanya saja, karakter Naruto diprioritasin nomor pertama selesai.

20 Truths ini diilhami oleh 20fruits challenge di LiveJournal.


	2. Neji & Tenten

'20 Truths'

Chapter 2: Neji & Tenten

Terimakasih reviewnya!! Ternyata pas aku uploadnya pas hari libur! Hehehe! Masa baru diupload 7 jam lalu, udah ada 7 reviews siih?

NejiTen ahoy!

Ketika pertama kali Tenten membuka dua ikatan bulat di kepalanya itu, Neji baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang memiliki rambut seindah dirinya.

Kalau tidak keduluan Lee, mungkin Nejilah yang akan turun lapangan menggotong Tenten yang babak belur dihajar Temari di ujian Chuunin.

Tenten selalu menjadi gadis yang bebas. Neji harus berpikir dua kali sebelum melamar Tenten masuk menjadi keluarga Hyuuga.

Setelah mempelajari bahwa Tenten tidak bakat masak sama sekali, Neji mulai les privat memasak pada Hinata, demi masa depan rumah tangganya nanti yang sakinah mawadah warrahmah.

Saat bermain Truth and Dare dengan teman-temannya, Tenten disuruh Naruto untuk mencium Kankurou.

Naruto dan Kankurou berakhir di bawah perawatan intensif Tsunade, satu ruangan dengan Shikamaru.

Karena Guy dan Lee sama-sama bodoh, Neji terpaksa, dengan segannya, meminta saran dari Kakashi tentang wanita (beberapa hari sebelum Neji menembak Tenten)

Neji bingung akan menonton film apa dengan Tenten ketika kencan pertama mereka. Akhirnya Neji memutuskan nonton Pride and Prejudice.

Tenten tidur dengan lelap selama film berlangsung.

Saat menunggui Neji berlatih, Tenten ketiduran. Neji mencium pipi Tenten saat itu.

Neji tidak tahu, saat itu sebenarnya Tenten sudah bangun.

Neji dan Tenten pernah bertengkar soal warna kamar anak pertama mereka. Neji memilih merah, sedangkan Tenten kuning. Akhirnya mereka memilih warna oranye.

Neji tidak pernah bilang siapa-siapa, tapi sebenarnya setelah dia lulus ujian Jounin, Tenten memberinya hadiah yang tidak terlupakan (apa? Apa? Bayangin aja ndiri…XD)

Tenten tidak pernah bilang siapa-siapa, tapi sebenarnya saat pertamakali melihat Neji, dia mengira Neji itu perempuan.

Hal yang Tenten paling suka pada Neji adalah, kesabarannya yg luar biasa melayani Lee dan Guy.

……….oh, satu lagi, yaitu saat rambut hitam panjang mengkilatnya jatuh terurai sehabis mandi!

Julukan Neji ketika di akademi adalah Mr. High and Mighty. Karena itu Neji tidak puas berada satu tim dengan si gagal Lee. Tapi melihat gadis yg tersenyum manis di sebelahnya, ketika menunggu Guru Guy, Neji merasa…eh, nggak jelek juga.

Tenten berhenti menjadi ninja setelah melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Neji harus mencubit dirinya berkali-kali ketika mendengar istrinya bilang begitu.

Tenten adalah orang pertama yang berani membentak Hiashi ketika mendapati Hiashi menceramahi Neji bahwa sebagai penerus Hyuuga, anaknya nanti harus mempunyai byakugan. Tenten dengan gagahnya bilang bahwa byakugan adalah hadiah dari Tuhan dan tidak bisa dipaksakan, dan Tenten juga menambahkan, dia tidak peduli anaknya punya byakugan atau tidak.

Dan untunglah, anak mereka punya byakugan…

Chapter 3: Sai & Ino


	3. Sai & Ino

'20 Truths'

Chapter 3: Sai & Ino

------------------------------------------------------------------

Setelah pertemuan mereka di Barbekyu Q, sebenarnya Sai mengajak Ino jalan-jalan keliling Konoha. Dalihnya, mencari Shikamaru…--(ngapain juga dicari orang sananya jelas ada di kantor Hokage)

Sai suka menggambar, tapi objek terindah yg pernah Sai lukis adalah Ino.

Ino punya kebiasaan mengejar-ngejar lelaki yg dia suka (mis. Sasuke), tapi entah kenapa, hanya di hadapan Sai, dia tidak sanggup berlaku memalukan seperti itu.

Sebenarnya pertemuan pertama mereka bukan di rumah sakit atau Barbekyu Q, tapi di depan toko bunga Yamanaka (hanya saja Ino tidak sadar).

Sai yang pertamakali melihat Ino, dalam hati menganggap kalau yg dilihatnya itu adalah seorang dewi seperti kakaknya dulu sering bercerita.

Sai begitu polos dan manis, Ino bahkan ragu dia tahu apa yg harus dilakukan pada malam pernikahan mereka…(kalau saja dia tahu tentang ejekannya pada Naruto)

Sebenarnya Sai tidak polos dan tidak manis, ia hanya pura-pura seperti itu di depan Ino.

Mereka tidak tahu mulainya kapan, tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka mulai berkencan.

Ino sangat menyukai dada Sai (ehm, tolong jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu, you pervs!). Karena di dadanya itulah Ino menangis hanya beberapa saat setelah pernikahan Sasuke dengan Sakura.

Sai adalah Anbu, Ino tahu itu. Makanya Ino ragu-ragu ketika cowok itu melamarnya, karena dia takut suatu hari akan datang dimana yang pulang kembali padanya hanyalah kabar meninggalnya Sai dalam tugas-----Pengalaman Kurenai sudah cukup untuknya.

Tapi, pada akhirnya dia menerima juga. Aneh memang, tapi semua kunoichi juga awalnya ragu menerima lamaran kekasih mereka.

Pada hari pernikahan mereka, mas kawin yang diberi Sai adalah lukisan wajah Ino yang sedang diam-diam digambar.

Sai senang memperlakukan Ino seperti tuan putri, setiap kali mereka akan kencan, Sai selalu memasangkan sepatu ke kaki mungil Ino. Ino merasa dia berada di komik shojo saat itu. (Aku jadi ngerasa De ja vu niiih:D hehehe)

Ino tahu bagaimana cara Naruto melamar Hinata. Ino bersyukur Sai melamarnya dengan cara normal saja.

Aneh memang, tapi hal pertama yang membuat mereka dikira pacaran oleh Godaime adalah gaya pakaian mereka yang sama-sama pamer perut (katanya: kan sekarang lagi tren, pasangan pakai pakaian yang mirip….)

Ino selama ini yakin kalau laki-laki suka wanita yang kurus. Shikamaru dan Chouji mati-matian menentang. Ino baru percaya ketika Sai sendiri yang bilang kalau beberapa bagian wanita boleh "berisi".

Asal tahu saja, Ino dan Sai mempunyai anak terbanyak diantara rookie nine yang lain (2 cewek, 3 cowok). Naruto mengomentari sebagai 'pasangan terproduktif Konoha'.

Ino dan Sai jarang sekali bertengkar. Satu subyek yang mereka pertengkarkan paling hanya karena Sai menggambar Ino yang ketiduran, lengkap dengan iler dan atribut lainnya.

Ino sangat ingin dipanggil seksi, tapi Sai tidak pernah menyebutnya demikian.

Seksi bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Ino, menurut Sai, kata seksi terlalu vulgar. "Segar" mungkin kata yang lebih tepat. Ya, seperti bunga baru mekar.

---------------------------------------------------

Sai & Ino-nya kurang bagus yah TT Habis pairing ini jarang banget di highlight (nggak kayak Shikatema!) dan penggemarnya juga nggak banyak…Jadi susah deh bikin karakternya…mana si Sai jadi romantis begitu lagi. Eh, emang sih dia gombal :D (ditimpukin fansnya Sai)

Next chapter: Naruto & Hinata!

Banyak yg request SasuSaku, tapi sabar dulu yah, habis 20 Truths ini kadang-kadang saling berkaitan, jadi urutannya jg harus tepat…

'till next chapter!


	4. Naruto & Hinata

20 Truths

Chapter 4: Naruto & Hinata

---------------------------------------------------------

Tipe cewek kesukaan Naruto…sudah pasti bukan cewek pendiam seperti Hinata.

Entah kenapa, dia malah berakhir menikahi gadis itu.

Cara melamar Naruto sudah menjadi legenda di Konohagakura—bahkan di pelosok Negara Hi, yang diramalkan akan di ceritakan turun-temurun dari generasi ke generasi.

Hinata akan pingsan saking malunya ketika topic itu disinggung. BUkan apa-apa, tapi dia dilamar di depan publik, dimana Naruto berteriak "WILL YOU MARRY ME, HINATA?" dengan mikrofon, diatas patung para Hokage. Belum lagi dengan spanduk superbesar bertuliskan sama yang digantung dari wajah Hokage pertama sampai Hokage kelima.

Hinata adalah penerus keluarga Hyuuga, sehingga menikahi Naruto menjadi pilihan berat untuknya, sebesar apapun ia mencintai anak itu.

Tapi Neji meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hinata bebas menikah dengan Naruto, mengambil nama keluarga Uzumaki, dan hidup bahagia bersama calon Rokudaime itu. (Hiks, Nejiii…Watashi wa kantaiiiii desu;;)

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah akrab, anehnya, anak mereka berdua sangat akrab dan kerap membuat keributan di Konoha.

Saat Naruto diangkat menjadi Rokudaime, yang mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri justru Hinata. Dia tidak yakin bisa pantas mendampingi Naruto. Untung, Naruto cepat menyadari hal itu dan meyakinkan bahwa Hinata sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Kencan pertama mereka jelas di Ichiraku Ramen.

Iruka menangis tersedu-terharu di bahu Anko ketika Naruto menikah. Hal ini menimbulkan trauma beberapa saat pada Naruto. Iruka itu seperti ayah, atau ibunya?!

Hinata jarang merasa cemburu pada perempuan yang dekat pada Naruto, di lain sisi, Naruto sering cemburu pada laki-laki yang dekat pada Hinata.

Di hari pernikahan mereka, Hinata sempat pingsan berkali-kali. Pada akhirnya, pernikahan mereka malah diadakah di rumah sakit…

Walau hampir tiap hari Naruto makan di Ichiraku Ramen, selalu ada tempat di perutnya untuk masakan Hinata.

Banyak orang pasang taruhan kalau Naruto akan menjadi Hokage terhancur dalam sejarah. Hanya Hinata satu-satunya 'manusia' di Konoha yang tidak pasang taruhan…

Sejak menjabat Hokage, Naruto paling sering memberi Sasuke misi aneh-aneh demi pembalasan dendam. Tapi Hinata tahu kalau Naruto diam-diam mengirim Konohamaru mengawasi Sasuke agar yg bersangkutan selamat dan sehat walafiat.

Hinata dan kunoichi lainnya pernah memasak bersama-sama. Tanpa sengaja, kotak makanan Tenten tertukar dengan Hinata. Naruto menderita infeksi lambung setelah itu, sementara Neji hanya bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena makanan Tenten akhirnya layak dimakan.

Ketika Hinata memberitahu tentang kehamilan pertamanya, Naruto berteriak kegirangan, dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menelepon kediaman Uchiha, dengan penuh kebanggaan, bahwa untuk pertamakalinya dia menang dari Sasuke.

Naruto pernah kelabakan ketika Hinata ngidam martabak rasa stroberi. Seisi Negara Hi diubek-ubek. Pada akhirnya, 'Gaara saves the day' lagi. Setelah diusut, ternyata masakan khas Suna itu martabak rasa stroberi. (Attention. Cerita ini fiksi. Nama, tempat , dan kejadian sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan sebenarnya)

Untuk pertamakalinya, Hinata berani bertengkar dengan Naruto karena Naruto bersikeras akan menamai anaknya "Ramen Uzumaki".

Pada akhirnya, mereka sepakat menamai anak laki-laki mereka Minato.

Wahahaha…akhirnya next chapter SasuSaku juga!!

Terimakasih banyak buat yg mereview, semuanya akan kureview reply aja, soalnya aku gak sempet masukin para reviewer yang baik hati ked lm cerita ini…

Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san!!


	5. Sasuke & Sakura

20 Truths

Chapter 5: Sasuke & Sakura. 

----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke langsung melamar Sakura ketika dia kembali ke Konoha. Tidak ada kencan, tidak ada penjajakan. Bagi mereka, 3 tahun lalu sudah cukup untuk mengenal masing-masing.

Suigetsu adalah orang yang menjadi korban keluh kesah Sasuke tentang kerinduannya pada seorang cewek berambut pink.

Semenjak meninggalkan Konoha, Sasuke sangat sensitif pada kata "Sakura". Suigetsu, suatu hari berjalan dengan Sasuke melewati sebatang pohon Sakura.

Suigetsu: "Waah, Sakura (pohon) memang cantik, ya. Warnanya begitu lembut."

Sasuke: " Ya…(mukanya melembut) Sakura (orang) memang cantik dan lembut.."

Suigetsu: "Aku jadi ingin meluk Sakura (pohon) !"

Sasuke: "……………………."

(Suigetsu menderita beberapa patah tulang, memar-memar di beberapa bagian tubuh. Butuh sebulan penuh untuk recovery…). Suigetsu punya tulang?o0

Setelah 2 tahun, akhirnya Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan Sakura. Sasuke mati-matian menahan perasaan untuk memeluk, menyentuh Sakura yang tambah cantik itu (ingatlah chapter dimana Sasuke muncul pertama kali di Shippuden)

Sakura sudah dipaksa teman-temannya ikut gokon beberapa kali, tapi semenjak kepergian Sasuke, Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat hubungan yang serius dengan lelaki lain.

Sasuke terbangun suatu pagi, karena teleponnya berdering keras sekali. Naruto mengabarkan kalau Hinata hamil, dan dia juga bilang kalau kali ini dia yang menang. Kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, berteriak nyaring kalau hasilnya P-O-S-I-T-I-F. Naruto yang masih di telepon terkapar lesu. Ternyata kali ini mereka seri. Sasuke hanya nyengir lebar.

Sakura dan Hinata melahirkan di hari dan jam yang sama. Tsunade sangat kerepotan, karena Sasuke dan Naruto gelisah tidak karuan. Akhirnya mereka berdua diam, setelah dipukul Tsunade keras-keras…(pingsan kali')

Orang-orang Uchiha memang romantis, beda dengan orang-orang Nara.

Nyatanya, Sakura dilamar di sebuah restoran mewah di Konoha, lengkap dengan musik pengiring, dan cincin pernikahan yang sangat indah. Semua kunoichi iri dengan lamaran Sasuke.

DI hari ulang tahun Sasuke, Orochimaru bersedia memberi apapun yang Sasuke minta. Sasuke hampir saja mengatakan "Sa……", kemudian cepat-cepat disambung dengan, "sapi panggang,"

Orochimaru & Kabuto : o0

Sakura pernah melewati sebuah pohon yang berukirkan "S&S-Forever" tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu siapa yang menulis dan apa maksudnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke sebenarnya ambil bagian dalam kasus pelamaran Hinata oleh Naruto. Sasuke:bagian sound system, Sakura: bagian membantu bikin spanduk.

Sasuke sangat overprotektif. Sakura membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila suatu saat mereka punya anak perempuan, kemudian ada laki-laki yang melamar putri mereka tersebut…Semoga Tsunade panjang umur saja lah!

Tujuan Sasuke menikahi Sakura bukan demi klan Uchiha, tapi demi dirinya sendiri.

Kalau tidak dicegah Suigetsu, mungkin WWIII akan meletus diantara Sakura dan Karin, ketika Sasuke menyampaikan maksudnya menikahi Sakura.

Sakura tidak pernah pandai menyanyi. Sasuke pernah menyebutnya artis kamar mandi, yang berakhir dengan patahnya hidung Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang ngidam aneh-aneh, untung bagi Sasuke Sakura tidak pernah ngidam seperti itu. Palingan hanya mood swingnya yang membuat Sasuke masuk ICU seminggu dua kali.

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama sibuk. Sakura harus siap 24 jam di RS sedangkan Sasuke harus pergi misi kapanpun Naruto sedang mood. Karena itu rumah mereka sangat berantakan. Yang bisa menyaingi palingan rumahnya Shikamaru & Temari (yg keduanya super sibuk sekali karena dua2nya notabene masih ninja, keliling Suna-Konoha sehingga jarang di rumah)

Karena itulah, anak mereka sangat berbakat dalam membersihkan rumah, memasak, dan sebagainya…

Anak mereka, berdua dengan anak Naruto, adalah pembuat onar di Konoha. Tiap hari ada saja jeritan dan teriakan dari seluruh penjuru Konoha gara2 ulah mereka. Tapi, Sasuke tetap saja menganggap Konoha itu damai, adem ayem, dan nyaman…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Suigetsu & Karin (ya ampun, sekarang aku sukaaa banget sama pairing ini! MinaKushi jugaaa)

Ada yg tanya berapa anak yg dipunyai para pasangan ini …jadilah fanservice untuk para reviewerku yang baik hati:

ShikaTema: Satu anak laki-laki, satu perempuan. Nama: Hikaru-Hikari. (kakak beradik). Hikaru dan Hikari mirip Temari semua (hahaha, gen dominan cewek..). Hikaru jenius, tapi malesnya persis Shikamaru. Tapi Hikari kebalikannya. Rajin banget, tapi kalo udah ilfeel sama satu orang, kejem banget (coughHieicough). Deket sama Minato dan Hiei karena satu tim dan seangkatan. Hikaru setaun lebih tua daripada adeknya. 

NejiTen: Satu laki-laki,. Nama: Kyoshiro Hyuuga,. Kyoshiro Mirip-mirip sama Neji, tp rambutnya pendek. Anaknya agak pendiam. Satu angkatan sama Hikari, Hiei, dan Minato. Selain pendiam, dia juga gak suka deket2 cewek. Padahal, dia lumayan terkenal di antara kunoichi-kunoichi.

NaruHina: Satu laki2, satu perempuan. Nama: Minato Uzumaki sama Kushina Uzumaki (dinamain sesuai nama bpk-ibu Naru-chan…Soo..Harry Potter! lolz). Mirip Naruto, tapi lebih berisik daripada bapaknya. Nggak punya byakugan. Temen akrabnya Hiei (anaknya Sasuke). Selain itu dia………Naksir Hikari! Kalo Kushina masih bayi. 

SasuSaku: Satu laki2. Nama: Hiei Uchiha. Mirip Sasuke, bedanya, orangnya ribuuut banget kayak Minato (pantesan akrab..). Gak emo kayak Sasuke, malah kalo' ngomong blak-blakan. Sama2 

naksir Hikari, tapi karena gengsi malah berantem terus sama cewek itu. Punya sharingan, Cuma belum hebat2 amat. Masakan Hiei enak banget, semua orang mengakui. Tapi Hiei malah sebel sama kemampuannya ini, karena dia kan cowok.

Kira-kira segini dulu lah…Lagi nyari ide baruu..ada yang punya ide apa nama-nama anaknya pairing lain? Sai sama Ino kebanyakan anak tuh.


	6. Suigetsu & Karin

20 Truths

Chapter 6: Suigetsu & Karin

**0000000000000000000000000000**

# Setelah Sasuke membubarkan Hebi, Juugo pergi mengembara ke gunung demi pengendalian diri, sedangkan Suigetsu dan Karin tinggal bersama.

# Tentu saja Karin awalnya menolak keras-keras, tapi karena tidak punya tujuan lain, ia akhirnya mengikuti Suigetsu kembali ke Kirigakure. ("Denger ya, Suigetsu, aku ikut sama kamu CUMA SEMENTARA! DENGER, CUMA SEMENTARA!")

# Tapi, udah udah 2 taun berlalu, Karin masih tinggal sama Suigetsu, tuh.

# Suigetsu nggak akan, nggak akan pernah membiarkan Karin memotong rambut anak mereka nanti. Menentukan model saja nggak boleh.

# Ketika kehamilan Karin mencapai enam bulan, Karin sempat ngobrol dengan Suigetsu.

"Anak_**ku **_nanti pakai kacamata warna apa ya kira-kira…?" (ya ampun, masih gak rela punya anak sama Suigetsu??)

"Pffft. Kalau itu beneran anak_**ku **_, gak mungkin dia punya gangguan pada matanya!"

Dan lagi-lagi, berantemlah mereka berdua.

# Suigetsu dan Karin bekerja sebagai ninja bayaran di Kiri, tapi, setelah kelahiran anak pertama mereka, mereka berhenti dan menjalani hidup sebagai orang biasa saja.

# Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat Suigetsu memakai baju nelayan. Gak disangka, cocok buanget.

# Juugo kaget sekali melihat ada tambahan seseorang di rumah Suigetsu dan Karin. Masalahnya, Suigetsu dan Karin kan gak akrab, kenapa bisa ada satu makhluk imut nambah disana?

# Karin sangat benci bila namanya dengan Suigetsu digabung. Suika. Nama aneh.

# Sedangkan Suigetsu sangat senang bila namanya dengan Karin digabung. Suika. Artinya semangka. _**Water **_melon.

# Anak mereka perempuan. Namanya _**Mizu**_ki.

# Hubungan Suigetsu dan Karin mungkin adalah hubungan yang disfungsional, mengingat mereka bahkan tidak menikah, namun mempunyai anak. Mereka saja bertengkar setiap hari. Tapi, yang penting, mereka bahagia.

# "SUIGETSU, INI SEMUA SALAHMU AKU BISA HAMIL! SALAHMU! JANGAN MENDEKAT!!" ketika Karin menyadari bahwa dia mengandung, Suigetsu kena imbasnya. Semua barang dilempar. Suigetsu tenang-tenang saja, dan berkata, "Jangan banyak gerak. Tidak baik untuk bayinya,"

# Tidak hanya Juugo, Sasuke pun kaget setengah mati ketika Suigetsu& Karin berkunjung membawa satu tambahan makhluk imut (tentu saja dia tidak menunjukannya di depan publik. Please, deh.)

# Menghadapi cewek galak bin kasar seperti Karin, sebenarnya Suigetsu punya trik khusus. Cium dia. Dijamin tenang. (Hal serupa telah terbukti menurut pengakuan seseorang berinisial SN dari Konoha. "Istri saya itu, galak sekali. Apalagi kalau sudah marah. Namun berkat saran dari Suigetsu, istri saya nggak jadi marah. Terimakasih, Suigetsu!)

# Di Kiri, Suigetsu sangat terkenal. (terutama oleh ibu-ibu--masya Allah…)

# Diam-diam, Karin selalu mengawasi Mizuki yang sedang bermain lewat kemampuan melacaknya dari rumah. Bila Mizuki sudah terlalu jauh dari jangkauan, Karin akan langsung menjemput.

# Suigetsu dan Karin pertama kali bertemu ketika mereka berumur 12 tahun. Suigetsu tidak sengaja melihat Karin mandi.

# Sebenarnya itu bukan salah Suigetsu, dia hanya tersesat. Karena di markas Orochimaru hanya mereka yang sebaya, mereka dengan cepat menjadi teman.

# Alasan Suigetsu mencoba menghentikan niat Sasuke mengajak Karin adalah, karena ia tahu tujuan Sasuke sangat berbahaya, dan dia tidak mau melibatkan Karin. Ternyata, Karin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 7: Minato & Kushina

Hahaha…mulai chapter depan, yang disorot mulai para sensei dan orang dewasa2 nih..(mis. Pain-Konan, AsumaKurenai etc)

Ps. Ada yg request Gaara/Matsuri. Harap sabar, berhubung Matsuri itu tokoh filler doang (emang muncul di manga sepersekian detik) jadi aku perlu ngumpulin info dulu (cieh…maksudnya nyari ide). Tapi terpaksanya, kalo udah blong banget…Ya udah.. Buat yang request, gomen ne. Timpukin aja author gak jelas bin gak bertanggung jawab ini…(nyiapin P3K dan lain-lain)


	7. Minato & Kushina

Shoot me now, I'm a hypocrite. Kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu aku menulis sesuatu seperti, 'oh im gonna stop writing naruto fanfictions because what the heck, katekyo hitman reborn is cooler' tapi ternyata kelinci-kelinci ide menerjang dan membuatku menulis kelanjutan 20 Truths...so there!

**20 TRUTHS**

Minato/Kushina

#Kushina pernah tertawa terhadap impian feminim temannya sesama kunoichi yang ingin diselamatkan oleh pangeran tampan berkuda putih dan jatuh cinta, but karma karma is a bitch, dialah yang akhirnya diselamatkan pangeran tampan (tanpa kuda putih, tapi Kushina sama sekali tidak mengeluh).

#Minato amat menyukai rambut merah terang Kushina karena dia bisa menemukan Kushina kapanpun dimanapun, bahkan di tengah kerumunan pada malam hari.

#Karena banyak orang yang mengejek rambut Kushina, dia sempat ingin memotong rambutnya pendek, tapi Minato bilang dia juga akan memanjangkan rambutnya sehingga mereka diejek sama-sama, sebab Minato bilang rambutnya lebih jelek daripada Kushina.

#Kushina pikir rambut Minato kasar karena mencuat dimana-mana, tapi setelah dia menyentuh rambut Minato, ternyata lebih halus daripada ia kira.

#Kencan pertama mereka...bisa dibilang tidak terlalu mulus. Tapi melihat Kushina tersenyum lebar setelah menjatuhkan dua anbu negara lain, Minato sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

#Minato menangis lega setelah Kushina menjawab 'ya' untuk lamarannya dan Kushina mengejeknya habis-habisan, tapi pada hari pernikahan mereka giliran Kushina yang menangis. Minato ingin balik mengejeknya, tapi ternyata dia tidak tega.

#Hadiah pernikahan dari Jiraiya untuk mereka...adalah lingerie super seksi Icha-Icha Paradise edition. Kushina menonjok Jiraiya keras sampai terbang, setelah Tsunade mendengarnya, dia juga menambah satu tonjokan untuk Jiraiya.

#Tapi Minato sangat senang dan berjanji akan menyimpannya, siapa tahu Kushina berubah pikiran.

#Minato menerima kabar bahwa Kushina hamil di tengah rapat penting Hokage. Setelah terjatuh dari kursi dengan keras, tergulung di tangga karena kepeleset, menabrak banyak jounin yang membawa setumpuk kertas misi, Minato melompat-lompat dan berteriak seperti orang gila, membuat seisi Konohagakure mempertanyakan kewarasan Hokage baru mereka.

#Kushina menemukan sekardus buku-buku porno tulisan Jiraiya di lemari Minato, dengan lemas Minato berkata bahwa dia tidak pernah membacanya dan Jiraiya selalu mengirimkan tiap bulan, tapi Kushina tidak percaya.

#Perlu sebulan penuh perjuangan, darah dan keringat sampai akhirnya Kushina mau bicara dengan Minato lagi.

#Beberapa hari sebelum melahirkan Naruto, Kushina terbangun tiba-tiba dengan dada berdetak kencang. Entah kenapa Kushina mendapat firasat bahwa waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi.

#."Aku harap Naruto menurun dari Minato," kata Itachi kecil polos, "sebab aku tidak mau Sasuke berteman dengan orang yang merepotkan dan berisik seperti Kushina," membuat Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Kushina tersenyum pahit.

#Kushina terkadang iri kepada Minato yang telah menjadi hokage, tapi Minato telah menjadi hokage yang lebih baik daripada dirinya, dan Kushina sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

#Minato sangat tampan dan banyak kunoichi yang naksir padanya. Kushina harus melewati hari di bawah tatapan ganas kunoichi-kunoichi yang kesal setelah Kushina mulai berkencan dengan Minato.

#Minato senang karena Kushina tidak sadar bahwa banyak anak laki-laki yang mengejeknya sebenarnya sangat menyukainya, dengan begitu Minato akan tampak seperti satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang peduli padanya.

#Setelah menikah, Minato tidak pernah berhenti sekalipun di bar atau kafe sepulang dari kantor bersama bawahannya, sebab dia tahu Kushina menunggunya di rumah dengan makanan hangat dan senyumnya yang lebih hangat.

#Minato ingin punya banyak anak tapi di tengah-tengah melahirkan Naruto, Kushina rasanya ingin menonjok Minato karena keinginannya itu.

#Setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Kushina menemukan sebuah kado dan kartu di depan pintu rumahnya.

#Setelah menikah dengan Minato pun, kado dan kartu itu terus ada setiap tahun di depan pintu. Kushina berpikir bahwa itu sangat romantis (meski terdengar sedikit seperti stalker), namun dia tidak tahu bahwa semua itu sebenarnya dari Minato.


End file.
